My Heroic Adventure
by maxwellnabi7
Summary: AU: In the world where supernatural beast and mythical creatures exist in world of Pangea, Izuku a fourteen year old sets forth on a journey for reason and wisdom while being accompanied by company as he and the group faces the problems of their society. Izuku the embodiment of the wolf itself must take his bring salvation for his dying dog companions.
1. chapter 1

The World Of Pangea, a planet that holds several different races of many kinds from elves, orcs, and giants, dragons to werewolves, vampires, and demons.

This day will bring about a great change to Pangea. You may asked why? What do important about today?

Well my friend this is the day the World Of Pangea will recognize a great battle to unfold.

It is known as The Battle Of Legends.

A desolate battle field that holds seven kingdoms against a young man as their only threat to their natural order.

A young man in his early twenties who possesses green curly hair and freckles on his face as he smiles at the danger surrounding him.

Though his outfit is destroyed leaving a upper body displayed with countless wounds and scars that knows no fear against his foes, his stance is flawless within itself ready for the next step towards the battle.

He readies his double edged sword gripping the handle not so much nor so little unsheathing to carry it over his shoulder. Looks at his foes with wolf irises keeping smile at his hundreds and thousands of foes once more before entering the fray.

Before anyone made a move a voice can be heard as all twenty five lords approached in front of their own armies. "Izuku the Wolf Howl you dare betray the land of Pangea!!" A blonde elf noble lord with golden armor shouts at the green haired swordsman with an agonizing tone that made every single one of the demonic soldiers want to kill the Wolf Howl and display his head on a stake.

"It is you who betrayed Pangea. Noble Avion, I am only a man that wants to bring his clan to salvation and bring about peace for all races that live on mother Pangea. I am not some dictator that enslaves his own people and brainwashes all seven high kingdoms for his own personal gain. You will meet your death here and now!" Izuku had exclaimed at the Noble as he shifted his stance to leap at the millions of foes around him.

"I will give you death as well traitor." Avion said and raised his sword towards the sky making a ready single to charge at any moment.

"Bring it!" Izuku leap towards Avion's army at instantaneous speed as each step was both light and heavy at the same time. With each step the ground was destroyed into a small crater even though the curly haired man moved so fast and light on his own toes as he sprinted towards the armies of millions.

Izuku swung his sword creating a air blade that cut through a few hundred thousand zombie soldiers of darkness leaving them in pieces as gushes of black blood is sprayed everywhere. The young swordsman howled at all the foes causing them to be paralyzed with fear and terror making the battle all the more winnable.

As blood was spilled, body's hit the floor, scream and shouts can be heard through out the battlefield but it never stop as the body count hit started hitting six digits.

Izuku was just slaying any demonic or undead weapon holder coming towards him. Izuku started to not focus on the lower fighters and aimed for Avion. The young man jumped in the air to pinpoint his targets location luckily he was not far away from him about four hundred yards or so Avion was next to a few mages as they were casting a spell.

Through quick reaction Izuku air dashed to Avion avoiding all the arrows aiming at him with twist and flips. Izuku was coming down fast towards the Noble man when he heard the earth rubble and saw the ground splitting followed by a devastating earthquake. Izuku braced for himself as a leviathan sized hand shot up and grabbed the swordsman leaving him immobilized the grip of the titanic hand.

Ackk!!! Izuku lost the wind inside of him as the Hand squeezed tightly. Izuku's whole body was restrained and with the lack of oxygen in his body it was all the more difficult to fight back.

The curly haired fighter saw the rest of the humongous figure erupted from the ground. As the Rock Titan stood tall and restrained the young adult Avion pointed his blade up at the Wolf Howl charging some dark magic that had black lightning cracking everywhere making the sky turn dark as night. The hundred foot Titan turn to face Avions blade still preventing the captor from escaping. "This is you end Izuku now begone!!!" The black lightning shot up towards at the Rock Titan and extension Izuku.

"Thunder Clap!" A voice shouted as yellow lightning counters the dark one and a huge electric field that immobilized thousands of the demonic soldiers even Avion was brought down to one knee by the sudden blast of electricity. "What?!!" Avion thoroughly confused as to what happened.

"Need a hand Izuku?" A voice said aloud as a figure stood on top of the Titans head. "Denki!!" Izuku said with surprise and happiness. "That's my name ,by the way the others are on the way hang in there." Denki said as he readied his bow and shot a single arrow in the sky then a bright light followed as millions of lightning bolts have devastated the battle grounds as many scream in pain and agony from the excruciating pain of electricity entering their nerves.

"So Denki of the Arrow Bolt has decided to join us today you damn elf traitor." Avion spatted as he glared at the two fighters. "Your one to talk huh?" Denki retorted. "It ends today Avion this fight will determine the fate of our planet." Denki stated with determination as he fixed his pointed hat. "Indeed this fight will end with your Death!!!" Avion brought his hand forward and projected a mountains worth of Ice towards the Titan.

Before the two young men met the avalanche before them they felt an intense heat that melted the incoming Ice into nothing. "That's where your wrong Avion." A another voice rang out causing Izuku and Denki to look behind them to see an individual with wings like a bat and fangs from his mouth as well as bi colored hair one red and the other white. One hand was burning with flames red as blood while the other had ice fog emitting from it that looked like the dark bluest oceans. "Shouto!!!" Izuku yelled with excitement. "Sorry to keep you waiting Izuku hopefully you didn't wait long." The flying individual said casually. "You came at the right time!" Izuku said now that he was not outnumbered anymore well spiritually at least.

"And the Dual Element Vampire Lord Shoto has graced us with his presence, might you be here as for the same reason as The Arrow Bolt and The Wolf Howl?" Avion asked the Vampire with sarcasm. "Yea you can say that... but to me all I want is you dead at my feet." Shoto responded with a cold pure hatred for the elf. "Oh is the bat mad that I massacred most of his clan." Avion just kept rubbing it in making the fire powers of the Vampire engulf half of his body. "I think anyone would be pissed at your actions." Shoto said menacingly.

"Hmm I think not I was doing the world a service." Avion said as he raised his open left and a closed it fast making the Titans grip on Izuku all the more tighter and torturous.

"AHHHHH!!!" agonizing pain finally got to Izuku as blood can start coming out of the index finger and thumb of the huge hand. "Izuku!!" Denki turn to bring back his Arrow to shoot at the wide wrist but was pushed off the Titan by a force of gravity. Shoto hurried to the green young man but was halted by a bright flash of light blinding him followed by a fist to the face sending the Vampire down several feet but still keeping himself in the air.

"It's Over Now Wolf Howl!!!" The Noble Elf yelled in a crazed tone as he readied his sword while walking to the captive. Izuku gritted his teeth as his own flesh was was being teared apart and bones breaking from the monstrous grip. The young man looked at his incoming attacker that had a wide grin on his face with the blade over his shoulder. "Shit!" Izuku muttered trying to release himself but to no avail.

"Pick a god and pray Izuku." The nobleman said as he griped his sword with two hands and turning it to the side of his body preparing for a beheading. As the sword was swung near the boys neck was a loud 'clang' and looked at the red haired figure crouching next to his head.

"Another fighter?" Avion said in annoyance when he saw his own blade broke into pieces. "Ejiro?" Izuku couldn't see precisely if it was he's red headed Golem friend but he knew it was him from those shark teeth of his. " Red Shield Ejiro, you should be with her highness, why are you here?" Avion questioned. "Stoping you of course plus you think I would leave my women behind she loves the action, speaking of her~" A unknown tone pink leg eagle kicked Avion in the face sending him flying into the ground at high speed causing a crater on the earth. " The Demon Queen of Destruction to the rescue!!!" A hyperactive cheerful voice shouted aloud for the whole battle front to hear. "Hey Ejiro... ha...ha..hey Mina." Izuku struggled to speak from the loss of blood as well as oxygen and the continuous pain.

"Oh crap Izu let's get you out of there!" Mina worriedly said as she made a Acid and dropped it on the stone hand and the acid started to eat away the rock slowly freeing the curly haired young adult. Ejiro got the young man lifting him and leaping towards the shoulder of the brainless fifty feet tall Titan putting his friend down. "Hang in there your hyper regeneration has not started yet Izuku wait for Momo. You should have not stalled for us by yourself when you were already severely injured." The red haired adult said fully concerned for his friends condition. "It's just a small sacrifice for the greater battle Ejiro." Izuku spoke weakly.

A pink women approached the two with a concern look on her face as she spoke. "Izuku you should have not went ahead of us. You have been fighting here for a whole week non-stop." Mina crouched down to help Izuku's wounds by pouring some not so corrosive acid to help stabilize the wound and stop the bleeding but only temporary. "I will be alright... you too go ahead and help Denki and Shouto." Izuku implored the two comrades to continue the battle. And the two oblige to that command and jumped off the Titan facing the dangers and endless combat.

As Izuku was recovering from the wounds of his long fight against Avion while resting on the rock shoulder, Ejiro and Mina along with Denki and Shouto were giving the enemy hell with Ice, Fire, Lightning, and Earth attacks devastating the opposition.

A few hours went by but no sigh of Avion. "I guess Mina really knocked him out for the time being." Izuku said to himself as he still watches the battle below him. "Izuku?" A female voice called out. "Hey Momo." Izuku still having trouble speaking up. "You are one reckless fool." Momo spoke while walking towards the injured comrade. "Not the first time and most certainly will not be the last I hear that." Izuku sarcastically said in a joking manner. "If Misuki were here she would rip you a new one." Sighing the black haired women as she placed her hand upon the young man and a bright light started to emit from her palms. In a matter of minutes Izuku's body was completely healed all wounds of any kind were removed and vanquished from sight. "There you go now don't you dare get injured before Misuki gets here." Momo implored Izuku as the man was scratching his head will a little comedic sweat coming down his forehead. "I will try my best doc."

"First the Demon Queen of Destruction now The Angelic Deity of Creation!!" Shouted a voice that was above the two combatants of the battle front. Both Izuku and Momo looked up to see a wounded Avion. "You just keep on coming how many more of you are their?!!!" Avion looked to be frustrated since the odds were slowly rising against him. "About two more" a echoing voice said. "Possession!!" A woman's voice shouted as all the demonic and undead creatures seemed to stop their fighting towards the Pink Demon Queen, Bi-colored Vampire Lord, Electric Archer, and Red Demolition. "Well Well Well, it seems Ochako has arrived." Shouto said aloud. All four fighters on the surface were looking up towards the sky opened up the gates of heaven were open and all they can see was a huge ray of light that covered the desolate land. As the souls of the undead vanquished and the demonic beings remain humbled as they took one knee down to kneel before a spirit. " Even the Lady of the chosen forgotten is aiding Izuku?" Avion said in disbelief. "Yep and she's not alone." Ochako said as she looked behind her at the the distant sunset.

A large Dragon was flying towards the battlefield, Izuku noticed a humongous red dragon with red eyes that were about his height. "Hey!!!" A angry woman's shouts were loud enough to scare all of the males on the battlefield even Izuku. As the dragon flew above and past the battle front a figure jumped off the enormous beast several hundred feet above the Titan. The person landed on top the Titans head with a fist to crumble the stone leviathan from a single punch. A woman with sandy blonde explosive hair came into view as the dust and smoke were subsiding from the impact of her landing. She had fierce ruby eyes that shaken Avion to his very soul. "So your the one that has being picking on my husband you elf son of a bitch." Her voice spoke sternly causing Izuku to rush himself up the Titans head. "Misuki calm down it's okay I'm not that injured see." Izuku got in front of the women with hand gestures to help pacify the angry lady. The women loss her stern look that turn into one of concern and small tears came out of her eyes. "But I saw the whole fight through Ochako's crystal ball how can I not be mad at that bastard for putting you through that?!!" Misuki embraced Izuku as she said this leaving everyone around them with a warm smiles. Izuku return the hug and says to her softly. "I'm sorry for worrying you Misuki." "Your Damn right you big moron." Misuki replied by as she wiped away her tears and looked at the tall male in front of her with a smile on her face. Both looked towards Avion who seemed to be applauding for the couple with a smirk. "Congratulations you managed to bring the Napalm Hydra into the battle Wolf Howl. But do you think that the eight of can stop me?" Avion questioned.

All of eight fighters for the better future looked at the elf Nobleman who carried a crazed grin on his face as he summons an army of elemental Titans far bigger than the first one. All of these Titans were created by natural elements of the planet from the smallest chemicals. Theses towers of power stood behind Avion awaiting command.

Izuku and the others were at ground level at this point facing at the danger before them. The curly haired looked at each of his comrades behind him with a smile. "This it guys one more push to end it." All smiles and nodded at this, they couldn't agree more eight or so years ago they would never think that the fate of the world would be on their hands. Eight young twenty year olds hold powers of their respected races, eight young men and women have the will to face the uncertain future with courage and pride, eight who saw each other as family no matter the difference in blood or heritage. Izuku said one last thing to his friends one more time before they would have to charge into the fray once more. "We really have come a long way haven't we?" Izuku closed his eyes before opening them slowly for the world to see his lime green Wolf irises while a dark green aura overflowed his body with his fangs of the canine from old stories are being witnessed today. The same dark green aura disappeared leaving only a man with a will to fight once more for the sake of his planet, his friends, his family, and for himself.

Avion snaps his fingers and by doing so the earth began to rumble as millions of Titans over three hundred feet tall charged at the eight fighters. Izuku leaped forward along with everyone else following. Before Izuku clashes with Avion he had a old memory came up to him.

It was his younger self as he left his village for the last time as a teenager to venture out to the world of Pangea. 'Man those were to good times.' Izuku thought to himself as his fist collided with Avions.

A loud explosion followed as well as the sounds of many magical powers and powerful strikes were heard. And this fight was for the rest of the world to witness.

And so this is the story of how this fight came to be... Next time on My Heroic Adventurer, A young boy ready to see the world for himself and learn from it sets of on his journey for reason and wisdom.


	2. A Journey Begins With a Meeting

A day rises bringing forth a bright warmth on the land.

"Izuku!" A woman's voice called out through the small house. The boy necessary was not fond of the morning but still got up at moment his own mother called for him. Izuku a village boy with really nothing going on in his life besides dreaming of venturing out to see the world of Pangea if his mom would let him. Said boy was getting dressed with a long white long sleeve and green baggy pants as his signature outfit as he would state it. "Coming Mom!" Called back the son of Inko.

Izuku sped through his room to the living room to see his mother a smile on her face. "Good morning Izuku." Greeted his mother which he returned as well. "Morning Mom." Izuku went to his mother which he saw a can full of bloody napkins and tissue paper. Izuku lost his smile that turned into a frown as he looks at his mother who was wiping some blood from her nose. "It's not getting better is it?" Izuku asked sadly. "Afraid no sweetheart only the village doctor being giving me medicine to numb the pain." Inko turned around and walked towards her son embracing him with whatever time she has left in the land of the living. Izuku returns the hug still having small tears of sadness from this sudden news.

"Listen dear I want you to think nothing of it okay?" Inko trying her best to give Izuku some comfort with little time she had left. "Alright mom I will try." Izuku replied.

After breakfast Izuku left his small home and followed a trail to town. As Izuku was walking in a slow pace still couldn't think anything else besides his own mother's illness. Honestly Izuku was really not in the mood to go to work but then again he needed the coin to get his mother the medication or even hopefully a low priced doctor or healing mage which those were hard to come by these days. From a slow pace walk to a normal pace jog then followed by a fast pace sprinting.

Sprinting on the dirt with his red and black boots made the exercise more challenging as the very steep incline mountain was approaching in his view about thirty feet or so away. The young boy increased his speed and leaned forward preparing himself for the humongous pile of stone and earth trail.

The second his foot landed on the steep trail, Izuku leaped up with explosive power(figuratively) from the planted foot and used the other foot to do the same again and this tactic was going on for about twenty to thirty minutes until he reached the peak of the trail on the mountain.

"Whew... now step two" The green haired boy said to himself as he looked downward at the other side which was the exact to the steep way he had leaped up but now it was way to decline to sprint down. Izuku inhaled slowly then exhaled softly before running to the decline side of the mountain before jumping off. While in the air Izuku maneuvered his body so his left leg can be in front of him while he leans on the right leg and arm against the mountain helping him slide down without losing his balance while at a high speed.

Going down was all be it exhilarating to say the least going down the mountain so fast that he look less than half the time it took to get up to the mountain trail.

Upon arriving down the mountain trail, Izuku walked a steady pace as he was still a few miles from the nearest town. Though following a forest path was very peaceful but not very tranquil enough to keep the fear and sadness off the young boy's mind.

His mother, the only thing in the world that he cared, loved, and cherished in his whole life is slowly leaving him. How could anyone not feel sad that something so profound was leaving your heart? This was a question that Izuku had no answer to as he was about a mile left before heading into town.

Izuku had dreams of course that he was willing to turn into goals but he could not help but feel that he was betraying his only family if he went to pursue these goals that will take years to finish or even his own lifetime.

"HELP!!" A shout of pleading can be heard in the forest that abruptly paused Izuku's thoughts making the boy looked towards the direction of the screams. Instantly he ran towards the sound going through the tree line. As the boy brushed off the branches and plants out of his way while rushing to the sourced the screams.

The boy suddenly felt an increase of heat and saw some burned trees coming into his vision. Then he saw a women carrying two children running in his direction why looking behind her fearing whatever was pursuing her.

"Ma'am are you okay?!" Izuku asked the frightened woman as she ran towards him and a suddenly stopped before saying "She's coming after us! Please stop her please I beg of you!" The lady pleaded the young man while she clutches her children tightly.

Izuku was not much of a fighter to say the least he only knew a few dodging tactics and a couple of throws but that's if there was anything that required persuading then he would gladly choose words over fist.

"Okay get you and your kids out of here there is a town about one mile away just follow the trail." Izuku informs the young adult about the direction to safety. "What about you boy?!" Questioned the women. "I will be fine just get your kids out of here." Izuku pointed to the tree line that leads to the trail. The mother nodded before running off leaving Izuku behind to confront what or who ever was causing the fires.

The curly haired teen ran further into the forest searching for answers. More and more burned trees and toppled ones have become visible as he boy ran past it going through what are the possibilities that are causing such forest fires. 'It couldn't be an animal unless it was an elemental beast but out here near the outskirts of Halgula I thought the regional guards patrolled and secured the forest. Unless I could be a mage oh I hope it's not a mage then I will have some serious trouble.' Izuku thought to himself.

Izuku saw a small clearing full of smoke and ash with crisp tree bark barley hanging on to the once full of life lumber. But in the middle of the clearing lies a small dragon a red one. The green haired boy slowly approached it making sure he did not want to get burn like these trees. Once was a few meters away from the red scale baby lizard the curly haired teen crouched down to examine the creature but a safe distance.

The dragon was struggling to get up with wounded leg and softly whimpered. Izuku grew concerned and approached the small ruby colored youngling while tearing part of his right long sleeve. As he was crouching down next to the small dragon he never lost eye contact with it and now the little one was looking back at Izuku as it was whimpering and small tears started coming out of its little green eyes.

Izuku felt sympathetic for the injured dragon and decided that he need to at least strap the wound so the little leg it possessed was not under so much pressure. Taking the white piece of a rip long sleeve, Izuku slowly picked up the dragon a bit so he can align and place the rag right on the sprained ankle.

As the young green haired teen wrapped around the injured ankle he finally reached a point to tightly tie the rag. "Hang on buddy I am almost done, this might hurt a bit but here." Izuku said as he put his left arm down by the little dragons mouth. "If you feel the need to bit something from the pain then go ahead and use the arm." Izuku braced himself for his arm being bitten but he knew that this little dragon cannot move because of one injured ankle. Izuku used the fingers on his right hand to finish the wrapping with one last tug. A loud screech can be heard for a couple of seconds before the boy flinch as his forearm was teethed by the baby dragon.

After couple of minutes had passed, the grip of the lizard had loosen a bit but Izuku still in pain to think at the moment.

Footsteps were approaching the scene. Izuku turn around to see a girl around his age glaring back at him with ruby eyes, short sandy blonde hair, while having smoke coming out of her hands. She, only equipped with a red cape, black bra and underwear but still wearing baggy white pants that were sagging a bit under her waist, on her waist was a dagger still sheathed but her hand was no where near the blade so that gave Izuku some safety, and she had a tattoo that had a symbol which was unknown to the boy on her left shoulder.

'Woah she looks really pretty.' Izuku thought to himself with a blush as he spaces out until what the girl he is admiring her beauty says something for him to snap out of it.

"What do you think your doing scum?" The girl demanded. Izuku only widen his eyes and stood silent trying to ignore the pain. "I-I...gah... I was wrapping the little guys ankle it seems he was injured by an object or something." The slowly approaching lass was drawing her dagger revealing a silver clean blade. "Is that so? Then how come she is bitting you in the first place?" The glaring young lady had emphasized the 'she' to correct Izuku while slowly aiming her dagger towards the green haired teen. "Yes!... and I am sorry for getting the gender messed up miss! I did not mean any harm for your friend here!" The boy now very concerned for his safety since the serrated blade was pointed to his Adam's apple by the tip of the dagger.

'Oh crap she's really dangerous as well...' Izuku thought to himself once more.

The unknown girl was still unamused by the boy's incoherent stuttering after his excuse. She emitted smoke from her hands and then the blade began to glow a bright yellow while generating heat.

"Look I apologize that I hurt your friend but I needed to wrap a rag around her ankle so she wouldn't cause more pain to the leg through her giving it pressure." Izuku was now sweating for two reasons. One was the immense heat that the knife gave off causing his face to sweat to cool himself down and as for the other reason... well the intense death glare looking back into his nervous eyes he was sweating from the amount of fright he was experiencing.

The two teens stayed in that position for what seem like minutes before both heard a child's voice. "Big sis he was only helping me!" Izuku was still looking into the girl's face. He could tell that it wasn't her that was speaking, the voice came from behind him.

Izuku turned around to see a dragon sitting upward looking back at the pair of them with wide green irises signifying concern or shock. "Belinda you were screaming when he touched you and bit him in response." The blonde girl said to the small dragon. "No he was only tying a rag around my ankle so it wouldn't hurt as much and he insisted on having his own arm to bit on because of the pain." Retorted the red female lizard.

The girl looked ticked off even more and sheathed her knife impatiently then suddenly grabbed Izuku by the collar and glared at him even more. "You better not have touched Belinda understand bush!!!" The girl threaten Izuku. "No ma'am just helping her out!" Yelled in surprise and shock of not wanting to get even more on the unknown girl's bad side.

"Ummm... by the way mister... thank you." Thanked the little red dragon as she limped to the girl before said girl picked her up. "Oh it's not a problem." Izuku replied. "And I am sorry about your arm".

The curly haired teen looked at his left arm and closely examined the bite wound. He was bleeding though be it not lethal but clearly noticeable and decided to shrug it off and rip the other sleeve partially then proceeded to wrap the bit mark making sure it wouldn't get infection for the time being. Izuku got up off the ground and looked at the two female strangers with a small smile.

"It's no worries, I am just glad that your friend came here to help you get around more." This made both the sandy blonde girl small a bit but turn into a frown and for the dragon well... she just closed her eyes and focused on a huge smile of gratitude. "By the way what happen here this place looks so crisp to ash?" Izuku asked causing the dragon to sweat a bit while leaving nervous laugh from her mouth while blond haired girl just blushed and looked to her side.

"We were playing a game... though it was a bit... dangerous to the forest." Belinda said making Izuku sweat a bit. 'What kind of game was this?' He thought to himself.

"Well we better get going it is almost midday." The blonde girl stated. "Oh Crap!!!" Izuku now surprise of how long he spend in the forest. "I am going to be late!" Izuku exclaimed before turning back the path of the trail but suddenly stopped midway.

"Oh ya my name is Izuku by the way." He said to both girls. "Bye Belinda and..." Izuku looked at the dragon then to the sandy blonde girl. "Misuki, It's Misuki." She said. "Well Belinda and Misuki" Izuku waved his hand as he ran to the trail "FAREWELL!" Izuku shouted and his figure lost in the tree line.

"Izuku huh? What do you think Misuki?" The small dragon asked the girl.

"Well if he has anything worth of value then we will take it so in the meantime let's just keep and eye out for him."

Next time on My heroic Adventure, One Last Time

Izuku faces conflict in the local town Halgula while Misuki follows Izuku's movement to see what she can steal off of him. On the way home the young green haired teen fights an monster that threatens to harm his family.

Until then have a nice day fellow reader.


	3. One last time

When finally arriving in the town of Halgula, Izuku made his way to his job, working in a Inn also known as The Moonlight Gaze Inn. Izuku was rushing through the crowd of people to get on time for his shift occasionally bumping into someone or something followed by an apology from the teen as he make way for the inn. He couldn't go as fast as he wanted since so many people are crossing the trail and free running on buildings is an immediate offense on property of the owners and believe me Izuku learned that the hard way.

The boy just had to make due with a jogging pace and do his best not to run into someone in the process.

Meanwhile a certain blonde girl followed the green haired boy as he jogged in the masses. "Damn how can he move this quickly with limited space?" Misuki cursed as she was doing her best not to be stalled by any one. In reality she should just leave the boy be since there was many other targets for pickpockets and stealing all around the girl but our explosive thief was going to return the favor to Izuku for being at the wrong place and the wrong time.

"Sis wait!! I can't keep up with you." Belinda a small red dragon that was flying quickly and cautiously as possible behind the angered girl. "Come her you little lizard." Misuki stopped suddenly and turn her body to grab hold of Belinda and proceeded to jog after her target. "I will just hold you until we have the right moment to get him." The girl hastily said.

Meanwhile with Izuku~

"Oh Crap I am going to be so late!!" Izuku worriedly said as he looked up at the sky it was almost midday.

The boy finally saw the inn came into view while still a distance away. He had a smile on his face full of relief and satisfaction. "Yessss!!" The boy shouted getting the attention of the public on him when he approached the door. Izuku realized that he was certainly being loud and grabbing unnecessary eyes. "Ha ha sorry about that" the teen nervously apologize as some sweat from both the light but long cardio he had done on the way to his destination and the embarrassment that he presented.

Suddenly the main entrance to the Moonlight Gaze Inn opened quickly and hit Izuku in the face nocking him back on the ground as he held his nose with one hand. "Izuku hurry up the boss will be mad with you if your late again." A lady'svoice came into the boy ears. The lad looked up to see the women with some weird things on her ear lobes. "Oh hey Jiro." After recognizing the women's voice Izuku was helped up by the women and proceeded to guide him inside.

"Geez your almost late again! She will kill me if you don't show up on time boy. Oh and sorry for hitting you on accident." The blue haired women exclaimed then expressed condolence as she brought the boy by the ear into the kitchen catching the attention of all the employees in that room. "Sorry to cause you trouble again." Izuku apologize with some tears coming from his eyes as he was release from the woman's grip of pinching pain.

"You better be~ YOUR BLEEDING!!" Before completely scolding the teen, all thoughts of lecturing Izuku about being late and the problems that come with consequence were all removed when she saw his bloody forearm. Worried for the problems that will come if the wound was not treated correctly and quickly Jiro dragged the boy by the arm to the nearest restroom. This left many of the two's co-workers scared of what's to come.

"You just keep getting more and more problems piling up don't you as if being tardy was not the only problem today no you just have to come in with a wound that is still fresh with the smell of iron!" The boy was really confused as to why his somewhat demanding fellow employee was yelling at him for the blood on his forearm. "Why what's wrong?!" Asked the now worried boy.

"Did you forget the Todoroki clan is coming into town today in the afternoon. Luckily they are using the Inn as a pit stop but we cannot have fresh blood smell in the air especially a humans!!" Jiro informed the boy as she started unwrapping the torn cloth and proceeded to use some alcohol to clean the wound completely and wrapped some fresh thick wrap around the wound. "Wait... the head Vampire clan!!! Why would they show up now? I thought it was next month." Izuku asked so confused and concerned about the situation. "It turns out there has been a quicken pace of the Treaty of Union Races. So this calls for the Todoroki family to be in town for a few days." Izuku only nod in understanding of what Jiro was telling him.

"Alright that should be enough to stop the bleeding for a bit now go tell the boss your here and ready to work." Jiro gave Izuku a push towards the bosses office. "Thanks again Jiro." Izuku thanked as he was heading to his next destination.

"So...your late...again." A disappointing voice ranged the silent room. "Yes Ma'am I am afraid that I was tardy again." The boy agreed along with the voice.

"So any reason why I smell traces of blood from you?" A women's voiced asked one more. "I had an accident on the way here Ma'am." Izuku started to lose his composure in front of the women. "Now Izuku do you know my race?" She asked. Izuku did not want to question the change in the subject so he went along with it. "Umm...Your a ...demon if... I remember right?" Izuku wasn't sure if couldn't remember because of the amount of gases in the room that disrupted his thinking process or the fact his own boss had to dress so explicitly in front of him. "Yes though what kind of demon exactly Izuku." She asked once more. "Umm a succubus Ma'am. What does have to do wi~" Izuku was cut of by a whipping sound that just barely grazed his own cheek. "When did I give you permission to ask questions?" The women asked coldly as she was dragging her whip on the floor ready to be used. "You didn't sorry." Izuku whimpered lightly.

"Now as a succubus the one real thing I value in my life besides my own is love embracing with males. Now when you said you had an accident on the way here did it involve a girl." Izuku felt every thing below the naval shaken as the woman's voice began to project anger. But alas the boy could only stay still as he takes in the thicken atmosphere. "I mean I ran into a girl on the way here but I don't know why are you so upset." Izuku admitted and followed by a stressing sign of frustration. "It's because I can smell her scent on you. Granted it took me months before I got used to your mother's scent but that was an exception, this however cannot be tolerated." She states while getting off her chair and walking towards the quivering boy. "W-What do you propose?" Izuku managed to get out of his throat. "What do I propose? Well with the smell of blood in the inn and the unbearable scent on you I suggest you take a day off and be ready for tomorrow." She slyly suggested. "Leave? But I just got here though. I can work Ma'am even if it's only a few hours." Izuku pleaded as he felt like he was gonna loose his job.

The woman sighed before saying "fine but as soon as the Todoroki family arrives then you have to go." Nemuri made it perfectly clear for the boy and in return she got a nod.

4 hours later~

Misuki and Belinda had followed their next target into the inn. After waiting for about thirty minutes or so they had come to learn that the lad works there as a waiter and assistant bartending. "Wow waiting customers as well as bartending them, he sure can have some gol on him. Gol a currency run by this economy of Pangea which takes the form a little circle piece of valuable metal ranging from sliver, gold, platinum, and rhodium being the most valuable metal or worth on the Gol currency. "Yea but depending on the status of the inn and how well he works, we won't know until he gets his pay and take his hard earn spoils." The sandy blonde teen informed her dragon companion. Belinda only nodded as she looked at a distance along with Misuki. Both feminine companions were in the lobby/dinning room of the building. The two were sitting on a couch in the far side of the room as they stalk their pray as they put it.

"Attention!!" An announcement came from the entrance of the Inn drawing the attention of many individuals. "The Todoroki Clan has arrived ladies and gentlemen." The man continued as this statement had caused many of the employees of the inn to greet them with clapping hands and welcoming smiles as the royal family came in.

Leading the family of four was a tall bulky man with red hair and a stern look on his face. Then followed a woman who was walking next to the man with her snow white hair as she smiles warmly at the welcoming gesture. Then came another lady, though a bit younger than the first woman she adjusted her reading glasses while returns the nice gesture while brushing off some of her white hair with red highlights. Come he last one a boy who looks like the same age as Misuki although most likely older since vampires can live for centuries if they don't go after the blood of a person which the only other alternative is animal blood.

The boy gave a small smile to the crowd as him and his family walked to the manager of the inn. A woman with dark blue hair in a dark dress welcomed their honorable guest. "Pleasure to meet you Lord Todoroki." The succubus bowed slightly bend knees as she lowers were body before the King of the Vampires. "Raise your head Nemuri." The lord demanded and so the woman obliged. "Thank you for being able to have us at such haste time." Lord Todoroki thanked the manager with a small smile on his face. "It is nothing at all my lord. Now how about a feast for first night stay here."

The feast was humongous with the various foods along with the music and cheer for the upcoming peace treaty.

Everyone was enjoying themselves even the employees were having a good time.

Izuku thought it was time to depart especially since after the feast when things calm down his presence would be noticeable thanks to the damn wound he received earlier today. Not deciding to wait anymore, Izuku took off and ended his shift for the day.

Misuki and Belinda had waited for this chance and now they were going to absolutely take it.

As the boy left through the main entrance of the inn. The employees noticed but decided to keep silent not wanting to get the vampires attention.

On the trail to home as the sunsets, Izuku wanted to stop by the local clinic to see if he can afforded any potions or remedies as well as ingredients to help his mother's condition.

At a distance the sandy blonde was curious as to why the boy went into the clinic then came out with a small bag. Though she pushed off this thought and followed the boy up till the spot of the trail where they had met. It was plainly obvious that the boy was being followed and a potential target for not just Misuki herself but as well as others as they skimmed through the tree line.

The smell the made Misuki reek and scent chills down her spine as the trail itself felt cold.

"Ahh looks like it is a human after all." A voice caught the boy's attention as Izuku looked to the tree line. "Yes they are indeed rare after all." Another voice came from the opposite tree line.

"Whose there?!" Izuku put down the bag full of medication and assume that these people where only after him not the remedies.

"We my food, are the things that suck you till you nothing but a shriveled raisin." The first voice responded. Izuku started to sweat nervously before putting a weary smile to erase his fear. "So your vampires... I thought only the Todoroki family were the only ones in Halgula." Izuku got into a stance while shifting his vision to each vampire studying their every move. "Oh believe me we like it to keep it that way." The vampire on Izuku's left said as he stayed low on the ground ready to attack the boy's feet. "And now its time for the feeding!" The blood sucker on the right said excitedly as he got into a low stance.

Both Misuki and Belinda did not intervene since they were only after the gol not the blood. Though they couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy as he was outnumbered and most likely outclassed.

"Your ours you little blood pack!!!" Izuku steeled himself for what is coming next.

Next time on My Heroic Adventure: Strive

Izuku recovers after the sudden ambush only to be confronted by Misuki to learn her true motives. Due to the lack of gol and proper resources Inko's condition worsens and Izuku becomes more and more frustrated, how will our protagonist strive past this obstacle.


End file.
